Tattoo
by piringterbang
Summary: "Aku juga ingin punya tato." (Himuro x Fem!Kuroko) Getting a tattoo is not a bad idea after all.


"Aku juga ingin punya tato."

.

 _ **Tattoo**_

.

 _All characters in this story belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

.

 _A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction_

 _by_

piringterbang

* * *

"Aku..."

Hanya sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibir Kuroko Tetsuna. Namun itu cukup membuat Himuro Tatsuya terkejut. Kenapa kau bilang? Bagaimana tidak. Sudah 5 menit berlalu dan keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Bukannya Tatsuya tidak suka dengan keheningan. Pria itu tidak keberatan menghabiskan waktu meski hanya berdiam saja dengan gadis bersurai biru muda kehijauan di depannya itu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Apalagi setelah Tetsuna mendapati Tatsuya dengan tato baru di pergelangan tangannya.

Sebenarnya kali ini tato yang ia buat bukanlah tato heboh seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak seperti tato elang yang menghiasi bagian belakang bahu kirinya. Tidak seperti tato naga besar yang menghiasi separuh lengan kanannya. Hanya sebuah tato bergambar notasi _G-clef_ kecil. Tidak ada warna-warna unik seperti kedua tato sebelumnya. Tidak ada goresan-goresan berlebihan. Hanya notasi balok sederhana tanpa tambahan apa-apa. _Simple is the new sexy, right?_ Meski demikian, tato tetaplah tato. Dan alasan kenapa Tatsuya sedikit khawatir akan tanggapan Tetsuna adalah karena gadis itu tidak suka melihat Tatsuya menyakiti dirinya hanya untuk gambar-gambar aneh yang tidak akan pernah bisa dihapus. Selamanya.

Tatsuya masih menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Tetsuna yang terputus tadi. Matanya menatap mata Tetsuna yang masih belum lepas dari tato barunya itu. Berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sedang gadis di depannya itu pikirkan.

"...suka."

 **...**

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam lewat 16 menit dan mata Tetsuna masih terbuka lebar. Sedangkan pemuda di sampingnya tertidur pulas dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk Tetsuna erat. Pandangan Tetsuna beralih dari buku yang ia baca ke pergelangan tangan Tatsuya ketika pemuda itu bergeser sedikit untuk membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Sepasang iris _baby blue_ -nya itu kembali mengamati tato itu.

 _Bagus_.

Tanpa ia sadari, tangan kirinya meraih tangan Tatsuya. Jemarinya dengan malu-malu perlahan menyentuh notasi balok yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Pemuda yang sedari tadi sudah terlelap kini mengerang halus, terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia merasakan jari Tetsuna yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Tatsuya dengan suara serak.

Tetsuna mengangguk tanpa memandang Tatsuya. Jemarinya masih mengusap-usap lembut pergelangan tangan kekasihnya itu.

Tatsuya tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pelipis Tetsuna. Gadis itu perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Tatsuya, menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu merangkulnya, memanjakannya lebih lagi.

"Tatsuya-kun." panggil Tetsuna pelan, tidak ingin memecahkan keheningan malam itu.

"Hm?"

5 detik.

10 detik.

15 detik.

"Aku juga ingin punya tato."

Mata Tatsuya melebar seketika. Tentu saja hal itu mengejutkan. Apalagi ketika kalimat itu diucapkan oleh, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Kuroko Tetsuna. Keduanya sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun dan Tetsuna tidak pernah tertarik dengan tato. Pernah suatu kali Tatsuya melontarkan sebuah lelucon mengenai bagaimana Tetsuna akan terlihat sangat seksi dengan tato sayap malaikat di pundaknya. Dan hal itu membuatnya harus bersabar didiami sang kekasih selama 2 minggu. Sejak saat itu Tatsuya sangat berhati-hati untuk tidak membuat lelucon yang menjurus seperti itu. _Ever again_.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Tatsuya setelah perdebatan batin yang cukup lama.

Tetsuna bergerak gelisah di sampingnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Tatsuya, membiarkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah tersembunyi dari dunia. Dan dari Tatsuya tentunya.

"Entahlah," jawabnya dengan nada yang tidak meyakinkan. "Mungkin membuat tato kecil bukanlah ide yang buruk."

Tatsuya mendengus perlahan. Berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa kalau ia tidak ingin gadis itu menghabisinya dengan _ignite pass_. Hanya saja, semua terjadi dalam sekejap. Dan tentu saja ia menyadari rona merah yang sempat ia tangkap sesaat sebelum Tetsuna menyembunyikannya.

"Hm. Memang tato seperti apa yang akan kau buat?" tanya Tatsuya. Tentu saja ia penasaran.

Tetsuna menaikan wajahnya untuk menemui kedua iris abu-abu kekasihnya itu. Dan itu tidak membuat degup jantungnya mereda. Justru sebaliknya. Ia bahkan selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa pemuda itu bisa membuatnya kehilangan kontrol meskipun sudah berkali-kali ia berhadapan dengannya. Rona di pipinya semakin nyata, namun ia tidak bersembunyi. Ia menatap Tatsuya sambil perlahan menyunggingkan senyum.

"Bunga _carnation_."

"Bunga bulan Januari?"

"Ung. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tatsuya mengangkat sedikit kedua bahunya.

"Tidak buruk untuk pemula. Lalu? Sudah tahu akan diletakan dimana?"

Gadis itu terkesiap. Sangat tidak mengekpektasikan pertanyaan itu akan muncul. Bukan. Bukan karena dia masih belum tahu tatonya akan diletakan dimana. Tapi karena letaknya itu. Tatsuya membaca gelagat Tetsuna bak buku terbuka dan terkekeh sedikit sebelum akhirnya menebak.

" _You're going to put the tattoo on your hip, right?_ "

Tetsuna hanya mengangguk malu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Ya. Pinggul. Tato di tempat itu _less revealing_ bukan? Dan ia ingat betul bagaimana Tatsuya selalu menggodainya dengan ' _You got youself a gorgeous hip, babe. I could live with this._ '.

Senyum di bibir Tatsuya semakin lebar dan ia tidak membuang waktu lagi untuk berguling ke arah Tetsuna, memerangkap gadis itu. Belum sempat Tetsuna mengeluarkan protesnya, bibir Tatsuya sudah melumat bibir Tetsuna. Hanya ciuman singkat sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu menarik dirinya dari sang kekasih. Senyumnya masih belum hilang.

"Menurutku, kau akan tampak seksi dengan tato barumu nanti. _Plus..._ "

Ia membungkuk sedikit, mendaratkan kecupan lembut di telinga kiri Tetsuna dan membisikkan sesuatu yang sukses membuat wajah Tetsuna lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

" _...now I have more reason to undress you, babe._ "

* * *

Hey

Perkenalkan. piringterbang _desu_ ~

Baru sekali nulis lagi setelah sekian lama nggak nulis

 _And I'm pretty sure, I suck big time_

 _Please do leave a review or two_

 _THANKS_

 _HAVE AN AWESOME DAY_


End file.
